Hide and Seek
by Ecub
Summary: “Stop...please...it wont work” Draco said quietly, as he closed his eyes. “ No it will, I will make it work” Hermione said as strongly as she could. “Please, just stay with me here” Draco replied smiling at the women before him. “Let me help you”
1. Chapter 1

Her hands were covered in blood. It wasn't hers, it was his. She was trying to heal him, but it was no use, their magic wasn't working. So instead she used bandages. She kept trying to bandage his wound but it was of no use. There was just too much blood. Hermione couldn't keep up.

"Hermione" He breathed out quietly.

"Shh, save your strength" She said as she turned around and saw the small boy in the corner, " Go to the other room"

The boy nodded and ran off, while Hermione continued trying to fix the man before her.

"Stop...please...it wont work" Draco said quietly, as he closed his eyes.

" No it will, I will make it work" Hermione said as strongly as she could.

"Please, just stay with me here" Draco replied smiling at the women before him. Hermione crawled to him and sat near him.

"Let me help you" she begged as she cupped his cheek.

Draco placed his hand over hers and rubbed it, wanting to feel her there. It was silent for a while. It felt like an eternity. The blood was everywhere, on the floor, on the wall, and on Hermione. Draco turned his head and looked at Hermione.

" I need you to do me a favor Ok?" Draco asked softly as Hermione nodded, " I want you to give Potter the spare vault key. I want you then to move everything from our vault into another one Ok? No one is to know where you put it Ok?"

Hermione once again nodded unsure of what Draco's intentions were.

" Hide Ok? I want you to take Jacob and hide, go anywhere, just don't stay here Ok?" Draco said holding onto her hand much tighter now.

"Draco?"

"Just do it Ok? And don't come back...there going to come here for you guys, you need to make sure you guys aren't found Ok?" He said to her, wincing from the pain of his wound, " Wheres Jacob, I want to see him"

"Jacob, come here baby" Hermione said as the small boy walked in.

He was the spitting image of Draco. It was like starring at a younger version, nothing more. His blonde hair, was messy and his face stained by tears.

Jacob slowly walked towards his father unsure of what to do.

"Hey buddy" Draco said softly trying to hide the pain which was surging through his body.

"Are you going to be alright, dad?" Jacob blurted out.

" I will be fine, but hey, I need you to do me a favor, I want you to look after mum ok?" Draco said as a bang occurred from the front door. Jacob nodded and hugged his father as a bang once again occurred.

"Draco" Hermione said worryingly.

"Use the portrait and get out, hurry up ok? Just go" Draco said as he tried to sit up, but he failed. The pain wouldn't let him.

"Draco" Hermione said hesitantly. She didn't want to leave him. BANG BANG BANG.

" Now, before its too late" Draco said.

Hermione slowly nodded and bent down to kiss him, "I love you"

"I love you too"

Hermione got up and grabbed Jacobs hand, they ran as fast as they could to the portrait.

"What about dad mum? What is he doing?" Jacob asked as they ran into the room. Hermione ran up to the portrait and said the password. Nothing. She tried again. Nothing. She then grabbed the edge of the portrait and tried to pull it open. Jacob helped her and after a few tugs they opened it.

" Mum why don't you use magic?" Jacob asked puzzled.

" Its not working honey, listen we need to be quiet ok?"

* * *

Meanwhile Draco began pulling himself into the other room. The carpet underneath him was turning red as the bangs got louder. He was getting weaker and soon before long he couldn't move anymore. After a few more bangs the door lunged open. Hooded men walked in one by one and looked around. It wasn't hard to find Draco, they followed the blood trial.

" Ah Draco I see you got our gift" The tallest one said as he stepped forward.

" Hope you don't mind if I don't send you a thank you card" Draco replied as loud as he could. His voice was disappearing.

" Tell me, were is the mud blood and the thing you call a son eh?"

" And it must kill you to know, that when I die my son gets everything as the Malfoy heir? Everything you own will be his"

" It wont get that far if I kill you all, Crucio!" Lucius shouted out as the curse hit Draco in his wound.

* * *

Meanwhile Hermione and Jacob, were quickly making their way through the tunnel as quietly as they could. Hermione was holding Jacobs hands so tightly she was scared she was hurting him. While they were running through, they heard a scream.

"Dad!" Jacob shouted, Hermione quickly placed her hand over his mouth and kissed his head.

"Shh, ok? Everything will be fine ok?" Hermione said trying to keep her voice as strong as possible. She picked up Jacob and continued through blocking out all the noise coming from around them. They were almost there, the passage should be ending soon. She kept going until she stopped. Something was wrong. The passage should have ended, it wasn't this long. They walked slowly, Hermione getting very worried now.

"Mum, are we going the right way? There's a wall there" Jacob said quietly as horror swept over Hermione's face.

" Oh god, no, no, no, they blocked it, they blocked it" Hermione said, as she felt around for an opening. It was no use, they were trapped.

"Mummy, I'm scared" Jacob said as he hugged his mum.

" It's ok baby, were going to get out ok" Hermione said holding him tightly. Hermione pulled out her wand and tried variety of spells but none worked. None of her magic worked. They were truly stuck. Hermione sighed in defeat, unable to do anything. She sat down and began to think. Jacob joined her silently watching his mother unsure of what to do.

"Mummy, does my magic work yet?" Jacob asked looking at his mother

" What?" Hermione asked unsure of what he meant.

" You said your magic doesn't work, but does mine?" Jacob asked.

Hermione looked at him a smile creeping onto her face. Jacob pulled out a small wand from his back pocket and showed it to his mother.

" Its my practice wand, dad got me it remember?" Jacob said quietly.

" Jacob, your a genius, stand back with me over here and say bombarda" Hermione said as the child nodded.

Jacob did as he was told and said the spell. There was a big Bang and suddenly there was an exit.

" Good boy, now hide the wand Ok?" Hermione said as they began running out. They got to the apperation platform and apperatted to Diagon Alley.

* * *

"There not here, they have gotten away Lucius" One death eater said as they circled around Draco.

" Were are they boy?" Lucius said kicking his son in the side.

Draco gasped in pain as he tried to reposition himself.

" Fuck you" Draco said as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

Lucius was getting frustrated.

"The Dark Lord will deal with the traitor, give him the potion" Lucius snarled as the death eater knelt down to give Draco the potion. Draco refused to open his mouth. The death eater punched Draco in his wound causing him to open his mouth. The man slipped the potion in and waited for the results. Before everyone's eyes the wound started to heal.

" Take him now, the Dark Lord is waiting, he'll be so curious as to why you betrayed us all"

* * *

**Hey guys This is the first chappie and depending on the reviews on this chapter i will continue on or start a new one. Let me know what you think and if I have made any mistakes**

**Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hp characters are not mine, they belong to JKR**

* * *

Hermione and Jacob quickly made their way to the Bank. They passed through the crowd quickly until they came to the bank. They walked in to the busy bank, watching the goblins walking around and asking for keys. Hermione saw a free counter and made her way to it.

" Can I help you?" One goblin asked peering over the counter.

" I need to access a few of my vaults" Hermione said pulling out her keys.

" Right, well what do you want to do?" He asked, looking down at the boy

" I want to create a new vault and give my other vault to a friend" Hermione said quickly, as she saw the goblins expression change.

" What do you want with the new vault you are opening?" He asked.

" I want you to move everything into it that is in my husbands vault, Draco Malfoy, and everything in my vault will go to my friend" Hermione said pulling out Draco's key.

"Any thing else madam?" He asked writing the instructions down.

" No, when will this be effective?" Hermione asked, as Jacob pulled on her hand.

" By tomorrow" The goblin said writing things down and passing them to the other goblins.

"What Jacob?" Hermione said getting frustrated from him tugging her.

"Grampa is here, the one in the photo daddy showed me" Jacob said pointing to a figure on the other side of the room.

Hermione turned around and saw Lucius Malfoy standing with his back turned to them. Hermione turned back to the Goblin.

"Who has access to the vaults?" Hermione asked.

" You, your husband, your son and any other Malfoy" The goblin replied.

" No Malfoys, only me, my husband and son, no one else" Hermione said quickly, " Effective Immediately"

The goblin nodded hesitantly.

Hermione picked up Jacob and began to walk out, trying to avoid Lucius. She got to the door and walked out quickly, her hands were still shaking. They had to leave, and they had to do it now. Hermione fought back the memories of Draco that were slowly creeping back in to her. She shook her head and began to walk towards the nearest apperation point.

"Mummy, I'll go first, i have to look after you, Daddy said" Jacob said stepping into the apperation platform.

Hermione gave a little laugh.

" We will go together" Hermione said as she stepped onto the platform. She took Jacob's hand and they held their breathes, as they were thrown into another place, in fact another country. Australia to be in fact. They stepped out from the platform and looked around. It looked like Diagon alley, witches and wizards popping in and out of shops. Children running around buying their first wands and book supplies.

"Mummy I don't think it worked" Jacob said holding his mothers hand tightly.

" No it did work, this place looks the same as Diagon ally" Hermione said as they began walking.

Hermione knew her way quite well. She had been here before with Draco. He took her here when she was pregnant with Jacob, as a simple random act of kindness. She once again shook the thoughts of him away and continued on, making her way to a solid brick wall. She pulled out her wand and began tapping the bricks. The wall suddenly opened and they both walked out. They were in Sydney at Darling Habour. There were people everywhere, walking around in their suits and briefcases, eating lunch whilst enjoying the view. They began walking towards the street near by and Hermione signaled a taxi.

" What are we doing?" Jacob asked as a taxi pulled out and stopped.

" Were going to a place daddy bought for us" Hermione replied opening the door of the taxi and then shutting it when they were both in.

"Were to?" The man asked, looking in the review mirror.

" Smithfield please" Hermione said as the man nodded and re-adjusted his mirror.

The taxi drive was slow and it took awhile to get to Smithfield. Just over an hour in fact.

They passed the sign welcome to Smithfield when Hermione stopped the cab. They got out and Hermione paid. The taxi left and they began walking.

"Why didn't he take us all the way?" Jacob asked.

"Its better if we go ourselves, we don't want people to know were here" Hermione said truthfully. They walked for about 10 minutes before coming to a stop in front a brick house. It was a two story house, with a small garden in the front. They walked to the door and Hermione pulled out a key from her pocket. She opened the door as the alarm went off.

" What is that noise?" Jacob asked covering his ears.

"The alarm" Hermione said as she typed in the code. The noise stopped, " It lets us know when someone is in the house when they shouldn't be"

Inside was simple. A fireplace in the corner with a few leather lounges in a square facing a tv . The kitchen was in the next room and was just the right size. There were three bedrooms in total and two bathrooms. Jacob ran to t6he backyard and looked very disappointed.

" How am I meant to fly my broom?" Jacob asked his mother.

" Jacob we cant use magic anymore, and that means you cant use your broom" Hermione said watching his expression change into absolute horror.

" No mummy please, no no no" Jacob said running back to his mother.

"I'm sorry baby" Hermione said looking very apologetic.

"But mum I love you" Jacob said with his best sad face. Hermione just laughed, he was just like Draco.

"I have to go and write a letter, have fun yeah?" Hermione said as Jacob nodded.

The room as dark and silent. There were four or five people in the room, seven including Draco and Voldemort. Draco was in the center of the room, on his knees, his hands tied together, blood dripping from his head, after the "accidental" bump. Voldemort walked up to Draco and stared.

" Tell me, did you really think we wouldn't find you?" Voldemort asked casually. Draco didnt answer he just smiled.

Voldemort was getting angry. Draco refused to speak and just smiled.

" I will find them, and they will be killed, slowly and painfully. I might start with your son first. How does that sound? First I will crucio him, so many times, he'll beg for death, then I will break every bone in his body before I kill him, and then your wife will suffer so much worse" Voldemort said. Draco's knuckles were turning white, his blood boiling. Anger was surging through his body.

" Thats if you find them" Draco replied looking directly into Voldemorts eyes.

" What makes you think we havnt found them already?" Voldemort replied walking closer to Draco, " Bring me the potion, now"

There was movement behind Draco before a follower handed Voldemort a small vial.

" This erases your memory. It means i can re train you and turn you into the killer you are Draco. I've changed my mind about killing your family, you will do it instead" Voldemort said twisting the vial in his hands.

" I would never do that" Draco replied strongly.

" You wont have a choice, give it to him and start the training process, by the end of the week, you will be a killer and tracking your first victims, take him away"

* * *

**Hope you like it**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Draco and Hermione had separated and a week that magic wasn't allowed in the house

It had been a week since Draco and Hermione had separated and a week that magic wasn't allowed in the house. Jacob would sometimes try to fly his broom secretly so Hermione had to remove it from him. It was too dangerous to use magic, the death eaters would find them if they did. Hermione hid both of their wands, just to be safe. They hadn't really left the house; they were still adjusting to life inside a muggle home. Apart from that Jacob kept asking questions about his dad, that Hermione couldn't answer. It was hard for them adjusting without Draco. Hermione hated to sleep, knowing that he wouldn't be there besides her. She felt like the security she felt while with him was gone. She felt depressed at times, and sometimes didn't know what to do.

She had sent Harry the letter, giving him the vault details on the first day of their hiding, and then she removed all contact with him and the Order. They got her and Draco and Jacob into this mess and they didn't bother helping them get out. Wasn't it the order who said get married so your undercover work is bullet proof? They were on a mission as a married couple, the mission was only meant to last a week but complications arose and the next thing they new, a year had passed. After the mission was completed they couldn't help but fall in love. They stayed married and then had Jacob. The death eaters were furious and began attacking. The order gave the family protection but it had failed. The death eaters found them and now Draco was gone. The death eaters would have killed him straight away, and now Hermione and Jacob were on their own.

"Mum can we go for a walk, I'm bored watching the VT" Jacob said tugging at Hermione.

"What? Oh of course come on, get a jacket though, and Jacob its TV not VT" Hermione shouted after him as he ran to get his jacket. He was back in a flash and they began their walk. They walked outside and the wind was blowing softly but it looked like rain was coming. They began walking on the path holding each others hands. They looked at the different houses, and one house infact was having a gathering. A few women from the street and their kids were at this house, gossiping about the new comers. They saw Hermione and Jacob walk past and stopped in silence. Hermione and Jacob continued on, until they got to the park.

"Is that the new neighbor? She looks young" One said.

"Hmm I'll invite her over for next Friday so we can all meet, but I need time to prepare a gift, so everyone out and I will call you" Carol said as they all got up, grabbed their kids and went on their way.

Meanwhile Hermione and Jacob had finally arrived at the park. Hermione was watching Jacob as he played on the swings. Hermione began thinking about Draco. His smile, his air, and the way he spoke, the look on his face when Hermione told him she was pregnant. Everything was so perfect about him. Hermione looked up and saw Jacob on the slide. She smiled, he looked just like Draco. Hermione continued to watch him, but she felt like they were being watched. She turned around and saw nothing. She turned back to Jacob. After a few minutes lightning and thunder could be seen and heard. They began walking back home. Just as Hermione opened the front door, the rain began to pour down.

"Lucky timing mum" Jacob said going inside and straight to the kitchen. Hermione made Jacob a cheese and tomato sandwich and made herself one too. Hermione began eating, and soon she was done. After preparing the ingredients for dinner, there was a knock on the door.

"Wait here" Hermione said as Jacob nodded.

Hermione walked over to the door and opened it.

"Well hi there, I'm Carol your new neighbor" Carol said smiling.

"Hi, I'm Hermione" Hermione said as Carol walked inside.

"What a lovely home" Carol said as they entered the kitchen.

"This is my son Jacob, Jacob say hi to Carol" Hermione said.

"Hi" Jacob said his mouth full.

"What a cutie you are" Carol said giving Hermione the fruit basket she prepared.

"Thank you" Hermione said taking the basket.

"No worries, hey listen I got to run and so I'm going to invite you to a group session at my house on Friday. Its fun we all meet up and have fun, and the kids come too" Carol said.

"Um, I will see what I can do, thanks again for the basket" Hermione said as Carol gave her a card.

"Call me" Carol said before heading out.

Hermione shut the door behind Carol and walked back to Jacob.

"I don't like her, she smiles a lot" Jacob said as Hermione looked at the basket.

"She is weird normally you put fruit in the basket, not just give the basket" Hermione said putting the empty basket on the side.

* * *

The rain was getting heavier and the wind showed no signs of slowing down. He had been watching them, gathering information on them. How could he get them out of the house? The boy was simple, if he could get the boy outside the mother would surely follow, making it easier to kill them. He was soaked, but it didn't, matter he kept watching them. After awhile he went to the neighbor house and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Carol said, but before she could say anything else, she was dead. Draco dragged the body inside and then when he was ready placed his wand on his Dark mark. In an instant Pansy arrived, and in her hands were two potions. They drank the potions without a word, and then they began to transform into different people. After the transformation was complete, they looked in the mirror.

They were no longer Pansy and Draco, they were Carol and Sam. The perfect disguise.

* * *

The next morning was gloomy. It was cold and grey and Jacob refused to get out of bed. Hermione had to bribe him with any breakfast he wanted and he was up in a dash. Once they were ready they sat downstairs and began eating their breakfast.

"Mummy, is daddy a bad person? Is that why they took him away?" Jacob asked softly.

"No, and don't you ever say that again, do you hear? Your dad is not a bad person, Jacob, ok, he loves you very much" Hermione said shocked at his question. Jacob nodded and got up; the TV was waiting for him. He went to the lounge but before he sat down, he went to open the blinds. He looked out the window and saw his dad. Jacob waved and waved and his dad beckoned him, signaling to come outside. Jacob was so excited he didn't even think, he ran to the door and began unlocking it.

"What are you doing?" Hermione said coming up from behind Jacob and re locking the door.

"Mum, look, Dads outside I can see him" Jacob said running back to the window.

Jacob looked out and saw his dad with another lady. Hermione looked out.

"Jacob its Carol and her husband" Hermione said.

"Mum it's not Carol she isn't outside its dad and another lady" Jacob said.

Hermione felt Jacobs head.

"I'm not sick mummy I saw him he is right there" Jacob said beginning to yell.

"Do not yell at me young man, I am telling you no one is there" Hermione said as she shut the blinds.

"Well you're stupid, he is there" Jacob said.

"Go to your room right now" Hermione said as Jacob ran upstairs tears rolling down his face.

Hermione was shocked; she never had to do that before. She looked back outside and saw what she saw before Carol and Carol's husband outside.

* * *

**Hey guys im so sorry for the long wait I haven't been well and today is the first day ive been out of bed, so here you are and I hope you like it and once again I am sorry for the wait.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob was in his room, looking out of his window

Jacob was in his room, looking out of his window. He saw his dad, why could he only see his dad? He had to prove it was his dad, but how? He kept looking out of his window the grey clouds starting to turn to blue. Outside were the neighbors and their kids. But it wasn't the neighbors; it was his dad and another lady. They were pretending, they were imposters. They were magic. Jacob began to worry; if they were magic then it meant that the bad people had found them. He ran downstairs, looking for his mum.

"Mum their magic, there going to get us" Jacob said as Hermione turned around and looked at him.

"What?" Hermione said unable to believe the child in front of her.

"They found us mum, the bad people, there next door, it's not really the neighbors there pretending" Jacob said trying to get his mother to listen.

"Jacob stop it, its ok, no one is going to find us" Hermione said trying to comfort the child.

"Mum, listen please listen, just trick them into telling you and if I'm wrong you can burn my broom" Jacob said.

Hermione stopped to think. The boy loved his broom and now he was offering to burn it. He sounded so sure, but how could he know? Let's say they were imposters, how could he see through their disguise. You can't tell by polyjuice and that was the only potion you could use to change your appearance.

" I will try but if it turns out everything is fine then I will hear no more of it" Hermione said looking for the card Carol gave her, " Do you remember what day the group gathered?"

"She said Friday mum" Jacob replied unsure of why his mother was asking.

Hermione nodded and began to dial the number. She put the telephone to her ear and waited.

"Hello?" Carol said.

"Hi Carol its Hermione"

"Oh, hey what can I do?" Carol asked.

"Was just wondering if were still on for Monday, you know how we have group meeting then" Hermione said as Jacob finally understood what was going on.

"Oh um, Monday yes of course we always meet on that day why would it change?" Carol said hesitantly. Hermione paused, her eyes growing bigger.

"No reason, also do you know how Jacob slept over two nights ago, is his jacket there?" Hermione asked trying to be sure, if this really was an imposter.

"No it isn't, speaking of sleeping over he should do it again, and we had fun" Carol said.

"Sure, look well I will speak to you later, bye"

"Bye"

Hermione hung up the phone and couldn't speak. The words weren't coming to her.

"Mum?"

* * *

Meanwhile Pansy was inside, happy about the way she handled the call, smooth. She walked into the lounge and saw Draco making a few potions.

"Who was it?" He asked not looking up.

"The witch, she wanted to know if the meeting was on still on Sunday and if the boy's jacket was here" Pansy said.

"Why would his jacket be here?" Draco asked looking up at her.

"He was apparently here two nights ago" Pansy said, "but don't worry I handled it well"

Draco jumped up and grabbed his wand.

"You idiot, they haven't left the house, she knows were imposters" Draco shouted as he grabbed a handful of potions and ran out. He would attack now, before they could escape. He then realized he was back in his usual self. He didn't look like Sam anymore.

Meanwhile Hermione had grabbed Jacob and were heading to the front door. Just before she got to it however there was an explosion. They were here. Hermione ran up the stairs, Jacob holding her hand so tightly. They ran into the main bedroom, and Hermione grabbed her wand,

"Bed now" Hermione said as Jacob slid under the bed. Hermione followed in after him as they heard footprints slowly coming up the stairs. Hermione's wand was ready and Jacob behind her, hiding him from sight. They saw a pair of legs slowly walk into the room, and stop at the door.

"Come out come out where ever you are" Draco said.

Hermione held her wand tighter, as her heart sank. That was Draco's voice. She knew it was his voice as soon as he spoke. But why was he here? Then it hit her. They didn't kill him, they used him instead. Hermione slowly pointed her wand at the legs. Then suddenly Hermione felt weak, she couldn't move, she felt like her energy was slowly being drained from her.

"Found you" Draco said as he looked under the bed.

"Mum" Jacob shouted as Draco pulled her out, and then proceeded to Jacob.

"Your mum can't help you now" Draco said as Jacob stopped struggling.

"Daddy? Dad I knew it was you, what are you doing, help mummy, come on the bad people are coming" Jacob said as Draco dropped him. Why was this kid calling him dad? What was happening? Maybe it was a trick, but the boy sounded convincing.

"What did you call me?" Draco asked lowering his wand.

"What's wrong, don't you remember" Jacob whispered, the dried up tears leaving marks on his face.

Hermione was on the bed and began to stir. The potion was wearing up. Draco re lifted his wand and aimed at her.

"Advada –"He stopped. Something wasn't right.

"Mum wake up" Jacob pleaded as he ran to her and began shacking her.

"Move" Draco growled and he grabbed Jacobs's collar and pushed him aside. Draco lifted his wand hand, but realized his wand was gone. He looked around and saw that the boy was gone too.

"Dam it!" Draco said as the women began waking up.

Hermione slowly lifted her self up but was knocked back down. She began to struggle as Draco got on top of her, his hands reaching for her neck. She kicked him as hard as she could, making him moan at in pain. Hermione got him off her and began running to the stairs, but she was caught halfway. Draco began pulling her back up as she struggled against him.

"Draco" Hermione said as she continued to struggle. This was all too much for Draco. How did they know his name? Why did the kid call him daddy?

"What the hell is going on?" Draco yelled as he held her tighter.

"Let me go please, were's Jacob?" Hermione said suddenly realizing that her son was no where to be seen.

Draco threw her to the floor. His emotions were making him weak. He would kill her without question now. He once again got on top of her and this time his hands found her neck. He began chocking her and Hermione struggled to remove his hands. Then out of nowhere an object flew and hit Draco on the head, knocking him out. He fell on top of Hermione who just lay there, regaining her breathe.

"Mum, I have to look after you remember?" Jacob said as he helped his mother get up.

Hermione hugged Jacob tightly as she kissed him over and over.

"Jacob remember how I taught you to make the potion?" Hermione asked.

"The memory one?" Jacob asked. Hermione nodded.

"I need you to make it for me, very quickly ok?" Hermione said as Jacob ran downstairs. Hermione looked at the man next to her. She got up and grabbed her wand. She summoned ropes that bounded him to the floor. Hermione then waited for Jacob to come back. Draco was starting to wake up as he groaned.

"What did you do to me" Draco said trying to get out of his bounds.

"Relax, everything will be normal soon" Hermione said.

"I'm going to kill you and your bloody son when I get out of this" Draco said as he tried again to get out of the bounds.

Jacob ran back up with a potion in his hand. He gave it to Hermione, who then went over to Draco. She tried to put it into his mouth but he didn't open it.

"Open your mouth or I will hurt you" Hermione said threateningly.

There was no reply. Hermione bent down to Draco's shoulder and bit him ads hard as she could.

Draco shouted out in pain as Hermione quickly put the potion in his mouth.

Suddenly images were floating through Draco's mind. He and Hermione kissing, him teaching Jacob how to fly, he and Hermione having sex, her sweet smile, then he saw the night when the death eaters found them and so many things and words were going through his mind.

Hermione removed the rope and waited. After a few more seconds, Draco slowly sat up.

"Hermione" He said softly as she hugged him so tightly.

"I thought you were dead" Hermione cried as he buried his head in her neck.

Jacob came up from behind Draco.

"Sorry about your head, but you were killing mum" Jacob said innocently. Hermione and Draco smiled as Jacob hugged his dad.

"I missed you daddy, and I looked after mum like you said" Jacob said.

Draco hugged Jacob tighter as Hermione got up.

"We have to move, they will be coming soon" Hermione said as the boys stood up.

"Come on, I know a place" Draco said as they held hands and apperated to their next location.

They appeared in France, outside of a small cottage.

"I used it back when I was younger" Draco said as they moved inside. They got settled and soon before long Jacob had fallen asleep. They put him to bed and walked back to their room. As soon as they entered, Draco and Hermione began kissing each other. It started as a simple kiss but soon grew into something more. Her hands around his neck, his arms pulling her closer. Their mouth on fire, as they battled each others tongues.

"I love you so much" Draco whispered as they stopped and just held each other,

"I love you too, please don't ever leave us again, no matter what" Hermione begged.

"I will never leave you" Draco said as they kissed once more. They moved to the bed still kissing as Draco lowered Hermione down. Their hands were roaming never staying still. Draco began kissing Hermione's neck, biting and sucking, as he caressed her breast through her night gown. Hermione moaned as Draco kissed her again, his hands slowly moving down and stopping on her stomach, His movement made her shiver in pleasure as her drew circles around here belly button. Hermione's hands were entangled in Draco's hair as his hands moved further and further down her body as they reached their target. He began rubbing her through the material of her panties, making her moan once again. They were both trying to keep quiet; they didn't want to wake Jacob. Draco, whilst still rubbing her turned them around so that now she was on top. She kissed as he rubbed her, both of them moaning in each others mouths. Her panties were now soaked, as his erection was now more noticeable and more painful as it grew in his shorts.

"Mum, Dad?"

They both stopped. Hermione sat up quickly and made sure she was descent.

"Wit, maybe he fell back asleep" Draco said very hopeful.

" Draco" Hermione said as she got up off from Draco and put on her robe. Draco followed her, and made sure his robe was covering his areas that needed covering as they walked to Jacob's room.

The room was empty.

* * *

**Hey guys, I decided to update again today, I had nothing to do, so I hope you like it lol, hopefully this makes up for the long wait last time!!**


End file.
